<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unknown Sibling by simidiangelo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001883">The Unknown Sibling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simidiangelo/pseuds/simidiangelo'>simidiangelo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unkown Sibling Series (Twilight) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Protective Alice Cullen, Protective Edward Cullen, Protective Emmett Cullen, Protective Jasper Hale, Protective Paul Lahote, Protective Rosalie Hale, Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simidiangelo/pseuds/simidiangelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is already cross posted on Wattpad under the same username.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paul Lahote/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unkown Sibling Series (Twilight) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unknown Sibling Playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is already cross posted on Wattpad under the same username.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Unknown Sibling Playlist</p><p>1) A Thousand Years by Christina Perri<br/>2) Postcard from Paris by The Band Perry<br/>3) Hell on Heels by Pistol Annies<br/>4) Where it's At by Dustin Lynch<br/>5) This is Me by Keala Settle (Greatest Showman)<br/>6) Love You Like That by Canaan Smith<br/>7) Stay with Me by Sam Smith<br/>8) Abraham's Daughter by Arcade Fire<br/>9) Stitches by Shawn Mendes<br/>10) Just a Game by Birdy<br/>11) Hero by Chad Kroger <br/>12) I See Fire by Ed Sheeran <br/>13) Rules by Jayme Dee<br/>14) Run Daddy Run by Miranda Lambert and Pistol Annies<br/>15) Nothing to Remember by Neko Case<br/>16) Someday by Nickelback<br/>17) This is Gospel by Panic! At The Disco<br/>18) Eyes Open by Taylor Swift<br/>19) Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift<br/>20) Decode by Paramore</p><p>
  <b>*A/N: This is a short list of songs that are either important to the story or just something I listen to while I write the story.*</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Preface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had thought of Death only once before today and this time would be far more noble. I would save those whom I had come to love in such a short time and I would protect my younger sister from harm.</p>
<p>If we had never came back to Forks this wouldn't be happening, but I can tell Bella and I regret nothing. I had found people who understand me and I would not lose them. They are all my family and I would sacrifice myself to keep them happy.</p>
<p>I see him smile at the two of us before he saunters forward oozing killer intent.</p>
<p>*A/N: I do not own Twilight or the characters involved and those rights go to Stephenie Meyer. I do own Isadonia as I have created her.*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Welcome to Forks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My tri-colour hair is pulled in a bun even though I don't feel temperatures anymore. I haven't been able to feel them for the last two years since that night. I shudder at that thought before I'm shaken from my thoughts by my younger twin holding my hand. I feel her worry and give her a reassuring smile which lessens her worry, but does not erase it. Immediately, I know that the worry is for our mother rather than us. We can hold our own, but our mother is too child-like for her own good.</p>
<p>I take a deep breath before we all get in the car to head to the airport. Ever since that horrible night I've tried moving to Forks, but my mother wanted me to stay away from there. She didn't want me alone in Forks so when Bella decided to move I jumped at the chance. Forks is more my type of town considering I love the forest and constant rain that plagues the small town. I get on the plane after saying goodbye to my mother and go to sleep on the plane ride to Port Angeles.</p>
<p>I wake up before the plane lands to see my sister reading a dog-eared copy of a book that I can't read the title of. I give a small smile as I stretch causing her to look my way before she goes back to her book. I blink a few times to wake up as the plane finally lands making me give a small smile. I see our father and give a huge grin before sprinting through the airport startling people, but I could care less. He chuckles when he hugs me before giving me a surprised look at the sight of my hair. I give a soft laugh as he and Bella have an awkward moment before we go out to his cruiser. The whole way back I watch the scenery go by barely listening to Bella and our father. When we get home, I see a sight to behold and as soon as the car stops I jump out of it. I turn around from my motorcycle shocked considering that I thought it was still in Phoenix.</p>
<p>"Your mother and I decided to let you have it while you stay."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Dad!"</p>
<p>He smiles at that before I go upstairs with my luggage to the attic. I open my door to the familiar room giving a smile as I set my luggage down. I hook my phone up to my speakers letting my music softly play as I put up my things. I've just finished when I hear my dad call my name. I head to the stairs before seeing him waiting at the stairs.</p>
<p>"A friend of yours is waiting outside for you." He says with a smile that crinkles his eyes.</p>
<p>Confused I come down the stairs wondering who could be here to see me. I hear my dad shout for Bella before we see who is outside. I let out a laugh before running forward.</p>
<p>"Jake! What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Dad just sold the truck to Charlie for Bella. We came to drop it off."</p>
<p>"How's the Rez doing anyways?"</p>
<p>"The same as always. You should come visit one day considering I didn't tell Quill or Embry that you're back."</p>
<p>"I'll try to make it." I say as I feel eyes on me and turn to see Billy watching me.</p>
<p>I move to his side before giving him a short hug knowing he sees the changes. I move to where the others can't hear us and see him give a nod causing me to sigh.</p>
<p>"What happened to you?"</p>
<p>"A guy changed me two years ago, but you are the only one who knows. I can't tell them because of the treaty, right?"</p>
<p>"You are correct. Warn me before you come so I can warn them that you are coming."</p>
<p>I nod before moving to the front of the house sitting on the steps. I grab a lighter out of my pocket before pulling a cigarette from my jacket pocket. I light the cigarette as Jake's eyes flicker to mine in confusion causing me to give a small laugh pulling everyone's gaze my way. My father looks surprised at the cigarette in my hand. I pull my black, green, and yellow hair down rubbing my scalp as I take another drag from my cigarette. I quickly finish it before setting the butt on the ground stumping it out before bringing the trash inside. Not long after that the Blacks leave and I change before going to sleep in preparation for tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New School and New Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up the next morning with a smile on my face until my surroundings fade away. I see a group of people sitting at a table before a pixie-like girl stands up. I can feel her excitement flow into me as she gracefully comes over to me with a smile.</p>
<p>"I'm Alice Cullen. Would you like to come sit with my family and me?"</p>
<p>Just as my surroundings come back to me I hear a knock on the door. I quickly crack open the door to see Bella already dressed for school. I blink before giving a small smile as she heaves a sigh at the sight of my sleeping wear.</p>
<p>"Sorry Bells. Don't worry I'll drive myself so you can go on ahead."</p>
<p>She nods and I close my door before moving to the clothes that I left out last night in preparation for today. I quickly pull on my black leather pants and place a black and white checkered flannel around my waist. My short for the day is gray with the words I run on caffeine chaos &amp; cuss words printed on it along with a pair of black heels. I quickly run a brush through my hair before leaving it down and pulling on my backpack. I hurry down the stairs before going over to my motorcycle with a huge grin. I quickly get on before driving to school and startling people.</p>
<p>I see all the looks I'm receiving and smirk before getting of my bike. I quickly make my way over to the office to get my schedule and a map of the school. I give the lady helping me a smile before looking closely at my schedule. I give a smile seeing art is my first class and I have English followed by history. My fourth hour is gym followed by trigonometry then lunch. My sixth hour is biology and my final hour is a free period. I quickly make it to my first period and notice someone from my vision this morning. I quickly get my paper signed and she tells me to sit wherever I please. I quickly sit next to the blonde girl who has no one sitting near her.</p>
<p>I guess a good thing to say is that for a good portion of my life I've lived in Louisiana. My mom couldn't handle Bella and me so she sent me to my uncle who lived in Louisiana. I've only been staying with her for the last three years of my life. I don't resent her though because she was just trying to give us a good life.</p>
<p>"Hey there darlin'. What's wrong with them? They look like you've got the plague or something."</p>
<p>"My family is different is all. Interesting outfit choice."</p>
<p>"Isadonia Swan darlin'."</p>
<p>"Rosalie Hale."</p>
<p>We both fall silent before working on our assignment for the day, Normally, I would be bothered by the silence, but somehow this feels as if it's something that happens every day. I give Rosalie a smile before heading to my next class of the day.</p>
<p>The rest of the day passed by uneventfully and it's finally time for lunch. So far today I only got glimpses of my sister and I was unable to talk to her. I walk through the lunch line grabbing an apple and a soda before looking around the lunch room. I see Bella sitting with people surrounding her and give a slight smile before I see someone coming my way. I give a smile at the sight of her pixie-like frame.</p>
<p>"It's nice to finally meet you Alice." I say before she even opens her mouth to speak.</p>
<p>"I knew it. You can see visions like I can. Would you like to sit with my family?"</p>
<p>"I'd love to."</p>
<p>She leads me over to the table startling the whole cafeteria causing me to give a mischievous smirk. She sees this and gives a laugh causing her family to look our way. I can feel someone prove at the walls around my mind and my eyes see one of her brothers staring intently. My mischievous smirk comes back as I sit next to him and Rose.</p>
<p>"It isn't nice to try and read someone's mind without their permission." I whisper before taking a bite of my apple.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" He says and I feel his worry pulse into me.</p>
<p>"I know what you guys are and no I'm not like you are. I'm one of a kind. Am I going to be introduced or are we just going to ignore each other?" I finish to see Rose's lips quirk up.</p>
<p>"Obviously, you know Rose and Alice. I'm Edward Cullen while Emmett is on the other side of Rosalie. Beside Alice is Jasper. How do you know what we are?"</p>
<p>"A long story for another time and place." I whisper as I hear my sister vaguely ask about the family in sitting with.</p>
<p>"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him."</p>
<p>I make a face as I feel her jealousy all the way over here. That's when I see my sister looking this way and give her a small smile. She quickly turn around as the girl decides to speak again.</p>
<p>"Although, I don't know who the girl with the obnoxious hair is."</p>
<p>"Jealousy is an ugly colour on anyone darlin'. Plus, my hair isn't obnoxious it's daring idiot."</p>
<p>Their eyes all flash my way when I say this and I bite my lip. Well that wasn't intentional, but I don't really care if they know. I feel as if I can trust them with any secret I have. I see Alice's eyes widen right after she zones out letting me know she had a vision. I see Edward look at me in shock as well making me smirk.</p>
<p>"I guess the cat's out of the bag for you two. Come on Eddie we've got to get to Biology."</p>
<p>Alice gracefully walks away before Jasper follows after her causing a small smile to appear on my face. Rose and Emmett leave not long after then as I grab my bag placing it on my back. Edward stands up and the both of us walk to Biology where he sits in his seat while I get my paper signed. He sends me to a seat as Bella enters and I hear Edward's thoughts. I stop at his seat causing him to glance my way.</p>
<p>"I'll keep an eye on your thoughts and if need be I'll step in."</p>
<p>"There's no way you could stop me."</p>
<p>"You'd be surprised at what I can do Eddie. Don't ever forget that I'm one of a kind."</p>
<p>I finally sit down with some kid who I don't know. He obviously doesn't care that he now has a seat mate as he stays silent. That's fine by me as the teacher drones because it means I can keep an eye on Edward. For all three of us this class drags on forever as we sit tense the whole time. Finally, the bell rings and Edward is out the door with me hot on his heels.</p>
<p>"How come you seem to have no scent unlike your sister?"</p>
<p>"That's another perk of being what I am. You're leaving for Alaska?"</p>
<p>"I don't want to risk my family being found out or risk hurting her. You know what she is, don't you?"</p>
<p>"She's your blood singer, isn't she?"</p>
<p>His stiff nod gives me the answer as we meet up with the rest of the Cullens. Alice drops a set of keys in his hand and before anyone can say anything he is gone. I feel a bit of worry come from Alice and turn to face her.</p>
<p>"There's no need to worry Alice. He's going to be fine and I'll bet he'll be back in no time. It was just a shock for him."</p>
<p>"You're an empath?" Jasper questions softly.</p>
<p>"Not like you are though. I can only feel everyone's emotions without the ability to manipulate them."</p>
<p>"How are you not shocked like Edward?"</p>
<p>"After everything that happened to me there is very little that sparks shock or fear in me."</p>
<p>"You told Edward you could easily stop him is that true?" Emmett questions next.</p>
<p>"Yes, I've had a few run-ins with some nomads and well they aren't around anymore. I'll see you guys tomorrow I've got to turn this paperwork in."</p>
<p>I quickly walk into the office before turning the paperwork in and walking to my vehicle. I shoot the remaining Cullens a wink before starting the engine and leaving the school behind. I quickly make it home and scribble a note telling them I'll be back late. I call Jacob and wait for him to answer.</p>
<p>"Isa, what's up?"</p>
<p>"Hey I wanted to see if it was cool to come down. Ask your dad, will you?"</p>
<p>"I don't know why it wouldn't be, but I'll ask. Hey dad is it cool for Isa to come over?"</p>
<p>I hear Billy give an affirmative and hang up the phone. I get back on my motorcycle before driving down to the reservation to meet my friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Seeing Old Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I pull up to the Black residence with a smile as Jake looks out from where he fixes cars. Before either of us can say anything, I'm grabbed from behind and placed on someone's shoulder. I groan in surprise causing the person to laugh and I realise who picked me up.</p>
<p>"Em would you put me down god damn it! I haven't seen you for a year and you're going to man handle me?"</p>
<p>"Crazy girl how come you didn't tell me or Quill you were coming? Let alone staying for a while?"</p>
<p>"I didn't get a chance to tell you. It was a last-minute decision after my sister told me she was coming. Let me down you jerk!"</p>
<p>All of us are laughing when I'm set down and Billy comes out of the house. He gives a smile seeing the three of us when I see three males come from behind him. Immediately, I grow serious and he gives a nod telling me they want to talk with me alone. I nod and get on my ride as they all pile into another car that I have to follow towards a place I've never been. Nervous energy runs through me as I park and feel their suspicion. The one I peg as the Alpha has a protective feeling run through him causing my brow to furrow in confusion.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure who you guys are exactly, but I'm Isadonia Swan."</p>
<p>"I'm Sam and the two with me are Jared and Paul. Would you mind coming in so we all can talk."</p>
<p>I nod and the three of us enter a house where a fourth person is. Sam moves over to the woman who obviously was too close when someone phased. Seeing her and Sam together I realise that she is his imprint causing me to give a soft smile. I can feel eyes on me, but ignore them as Sam turns my way. I feel surprise flow from him before I block my powers for the time being.</p>
<p>"Hi my name is Emily. I'm Sam's fiancée and it's nice to meet you."</p>
<p>"Thank you darlin'. I'm Isadonia Swan and it's a pleasure to meet all of you. What would you like to speak about?"</p>
<p>"Billy told us you were coming and that you were different somehow. We're just curious as to what you are and if there are others like you."</p>
<p>"No there are no others like I am because I was an experiment. I shouldn't have survived, but I did. If you must know I am technically half-vampire and half-witch."</p>
<p>"There's no such thing as a half-vampire. You're either a leech or not." Paul growls out causing me to whip my head to face him.</p>
<p>"I don't care what you think about vampires who drink human blood, but let's get something straight mutt. Don't call me a fucking leech because I don't drink blood mutt." I say as my hair lifts up getting me wide-eyed looks.</p>
<p>"I don't care what the Elders say. A half-leech is still a leech in my mind."</p>
<p>Before anyone can grab me and stop me my fist is flying at his face. I can see him fighting his shift as he breathes heavily with growls coming from his throat. I see Jared fly from his side as he catches me around the waist sliding us towards the kitchen. Our heads snack into the wall as Paul runs out instantly phasing causing Jared to let go of me. I run my head sitting up, but I have no damage as I'm not truly alive. Sam's shock and Jared's surprise roll into me as I let my barriers down in surprise. I hear their thoughts and my head whips over to Sam hoping it isn't true. I don't have time to deal with this, but I see the look on his face and feel my stomach sink down.</p>
<p>"Sam you've got to be wrong about this, right? A half-vampire and a shifter?"</p>
<p>"I wish I was Isadonia, but there's no denying it. You've been imprinted on and the two of you need to talk about it."</p>
<p>"Fucking hell this is not what I expected on coming home. I was just supposed to finish high school and live here until my dad died before leaving for a while. I shouldn't be too surprised with how my life is going right now. I've got to go, but it truly was a pleasure to meet y'all."</p>
<p>Before the can stop me I'm out of the small house and on my bike. I tear out of there and leave La Push behind, but slow down because I don't need to be caught speeding. Once I get home I see Rosalie standing in front of the house. I see all the lights off inside as I come to a stop in front of her.</p>
<p>"Rose what are you doing here this late?"</p>
<p>"Alice wants to speak with you regarding what you are. She says something about your future has changed and you need to know about it."</p>
<p>"Alright hop on and you can give me directions." I say causing her to get on behind me with a smirk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Cat's Out of the Bag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We make it to their house and I give a low whistle of appreciation at the sight of it. Rose's lips quirk up at the edges as we walk up the stairs while I run my fingers through my hair. Rose opens the door and we walk in to see everyone sitting in the living room. As soon as I'm through the door Alice engulfs me in a hug and I smile feeling her slight worry over me.</p>
<p>"Alice what the hell did you see? Hey Eddie I see you're still in Alaska."</p>
<p>"Hello Donia. Please take Alice seriously when she tells you what she saw."</p>
<p>"I always do Eddie." I respond as Alice lets go of me.</p>
<p>"I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme." He says from his seat with a smile.</p>
<p>Esme stands up and makes her way over before hugging me causing me to blink rapidly. She gives me a motherly smile before sitting back next to Carlisle. I remain standing while Alice sits next to Jasper because I know I'm going to need to pace. Alice watches me closely and I can tell they are worried I'm going to run after they tell me what Alice saw.</p>
<p>"Guys I won't run if Alice tells me what she saw. Only I think it's time for everyone to know what I am. I have a feeling it's important to what Alice saw not long ago."</p>
<p>"Donia, you don't have to tell us what happened to you." Rose says in a soft voice shocking them.</p>
<p>"I'm fine now Rose. The first thing you need to know is that I lived in Louisiana for most of my life and for a few months before the incident I started hanging around people I shouldn't have been around. I was trying to act out for my mother's attention, but it didn't work quite the way I wanted it to." I say as I begin pacing and give a small smile as Jasper tries to calm my emotions.</p>
<p>"That won't work on me Jazz, but thank you for attempting. My uncle on my mother's side who I was staying with decided to take me to New Orleans. We used to go there every few months just to be there and one of the people I hung around showed up. At the time I didn't think it was weird, but he convinced my uncle to let me leave with him. I didn't worry until he took me to a secluded place where he had us ambushed. Before I could blink I had been bitten and the guy who bit me didn't stop. He was killed by the guy who had taken me from my uncle and then he gagged me to muffle my screams from the venom. I blacked out for a while and when I came to he was watching me closely. When I opened my eyes he was surprised because I was only half-vampire, but he did some spell that turned me into a witch as well. This gave me powers from both sides and this pleased him. From my vampiric side I have telepathy, some visions, and the ability to feel emotions. My witch side allows me to move objects with my mind and when I'm upset in any way my hair begins floating around me."</p>
<p>"Would you mind me asking a few questions?" Carlisle asks politely.</p>
<p>"Not at all. I have a feeling y'all can help me out with this."</p>
<p>"Do you sparkle in the sun? Do you have to drink blood? Do you have the ability to sleep? Do you have the speed, resilience, speed, and immortality we do?" He says and I can feel his curiosity flowing into me causing me to give a light laugh.</p>
<p>"I don't sparkle in the sunlight and I don't have to drink blood. I do have the ability to sleep, but I don't need it. I do have the strength, resilience, speed, and immortality thankfully. I even have the enhanced hearing and sight as well."</p>
<p>Carlisle looks surprised as he intakes all of this information and I give a smile as I sit down. They are all surprised, but I can still feel worry coming from Alice causing me to furrow my brows. I haven't had a vision of the future since this morning which means that I am not permitted to see this first hand. I detect a bit of worry from Rose at the same time as Jasper causing us to both look at her.</p>
<p>"Alice what did you see? I'm not permitted to see it first hand and I'd like to know what you saw."</p>
<p>"In a few months you become a full vampire somehow. I'm not exactly what causes you to turn, but you were upset. Your hair was lifted up and you looked angry, but heartbroken at the same time. All I could tell was that someone close to you caused you to feel these emotions."</p>
<p>"Interesting. I wonder what caused you to have the vision when you did."</p>
<p>"Where were you before getting home?" Edward asks in a deadly calm voice making me realise all my barriers are down.</p>
<p>"I was down at the Rez to see my best friends, but I had to speak with the pack to make sure I wasn't a threat. You might have seen the vision because I was imprinted on by a jerk who I punched in the face."</p>
<p>"Badass." Emmett says with a grin making me smile.</p>
<p>"Yes well if one of his pack brothers hadn't tackled me away I would be hurt. I didn't realise how easy it is to piss him off and he phased after taking off."</p>
<p>"Why would you willingly punch a werewolf?" Esme asks confused with a touch of motherly concern.</p>
<p>"He upset me when he called me a leech and in retaliation I called him a mutt. All without knowing he imprinted on me and when he called me a leech a second time I snapped. Before that could stop me I had moved forward and punched him in the face. I have to get back before my father notices I'm not home. It was a pleasure to meet you Esme and Carlisle."</p>
<p>Rose gets up and moves to show me out as I feel their surprise flow into me. I give a smile before hugging her and getting on my motorcycle. I get home and place my clothes out before realising I have two hours before I need to be at school. I get in my bed and close my eyes feigning sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bella's Moping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I open my eyes an hour later when I hear movement downstairs and I move to go to the bathroom. I quickly shower before going to my room and looking at what I laid out. I towel-dry my hair before pulling on my Guns N Roses tank top with a pair of black leather pants. I put on a pair of ankle boots before plaiting my hair.</p>
<p>I come down the stairs with my backpack on my back to see Bella eating. I hear her thoughts and grab an apple before going to school. Thankfully, we only have one class together so I don't have to hear her moping. For the first few minutes it's normally amusing, but after that it grows kind of old. Especially when I can hear her thoughts that contradict what she's showing everybody. I drive up at the same time as the remaining Cullens causing a smile to appear on my face. I hop off my motorcycle before making my way over to them to see Rosalie with a small smile. I give her and Alice a quick hug before Emmett picks me up throwing me over his shoulder. I give a soft laugh until I hear my sister's truck and look up as she parks. She looks our way and I wave as I feel her disappointment across the parking lot. I sigh and Emmett puts me down looking confused until he sees who I'm looking at.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Em. She's moping and it's going to drive me crazy with her thoughts."</p>
<p>"What about your wall that you put up?" He questions softly.</p>
<p>"I can't seem to pull it up anymore. I think I had it because I didn't want to accept what I was before I moved here. I think it was a last ditch effort to make me feel more human after all that happened. Rose and I have to get to Art before the bell rings."</p>
<p>I grab Rosalie's hand before setting off with one hand tapping against my leg. I take a deep unnecessary breath to calm down as Rosalie pulls me into a corner away from everyone's view. She puts her hands on my shoulders with an almost bruising grip which snaps my head up. I look into her eyes and calm down before sliding down the wall making her let go of me. I take a shaky unnecessary breath as I tip my face up feeling myself calm down.</p>
<p>"Donia, are you okay?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine, Rose. I just got overwhelmed by all the thoughts and emotions that are here. I wanted to move towards class because I didn't want to make it harder for Jasper. How he and Edward stay sane must take a lot of self-strength for them to feel this everyday."</p>
<p>"You've has that wall up constantly since you found out what he did to you, haven't you?" She says in a soft tone making me give her a watery smile.</p>
<p>"Come on, we're skipping for the day until you can block their thoughts and emotions better." She says with concern leaking into her voice.</p>
<p>"Rose I have to stay and build up a tolerance. If it gets to be too much I have a last resort. If you want me to I'll grab one of you beforehand."</p>
<p>She nods with a smile before holding a hand out to help me up. I smile before grabbing her hand and standing up before we make it to class. Somehow we've made it to class on time which allows me to relax before all the voices hit my mind. I take a deep breath with closed eyes before attempting to ignore the thoughts floating through the room. I can block the quieter thoughts, but it seems some people's are naturally louder than others. No one's emotions in here are too noticeable which allows me to relax more.</p>
<p>I make it through my other classes just fine, but I know that lunch will be the real test. The whole school will be there and I'll get a feel for what it's going to be like for the rest of my life. I make it to linch early so there are not many people and it is bearable to be in here. I start through the lunch line when I hear Emmett and Rosalie come up behind me. I give a small smile as I check out before waiting for the two of them. Rosalie's eyes roam around my face to see how I am causing a small smile to appear on my face.</p>
<p>"How is it right now?"</p>
<p>"Is it bearable, but there aren't that many people in here right now. When everyone floods in is going to be the real test."</p>
<p>We silently go to the table and sit down as I take a bite of my my apple. My eyes scan the crowd as I pick out whose thoughts are whose as well as the emotions. Alice and Jasper sit across from us as I toy with my empty soda bottle while looking around the room rapidly. Slowly I begin getting overwhelmed as I look around the room until Alice taps my hand. My eyes flash over to hers and she gives a smile before inclining her head towards the door.</p>
<p>"No teachers should come and I'll keep an eye on you."</p>
<p>"Thanks." I say before slipping away with my bag.</p>
<p>I slip my cigarette out of the pack before lighting it as I look around for anyone. I slowly calm down as I take a few drags until I see someone coming my way. I narrow my eyes until I realise who it is and give a soft sigh. He chuckles before stoping a few feet away from me considering we both have enhanced hearing. I take another drag as I wait for him to say something or leave. He just watched me causing me to sigh and run my temple.</p>
<p>"What do you want Sam? If you're caught in campus it could be bad for you and the pack."</p>
<p>"That's why I came to talk to you about? Why are you hanging around the Cullens?"</p>
<p>"They're my friends for one and its really none of your business who I hang around."</p>
<p>"You are now part of the pack whether you like it or not. They are not to be around because the could be dangerous."</p>
<p>"Fuck off! They can't hurt me and you know it Sam. I don't care if I'm pack, but you don't control me. If you thought you could then you were sorely mistaken. Nobody controls me, but me. I know you are Alpha and want to protect the pack, but I'm not officially a pack member. When he accepts the fact that he has an imprint then I will think of myself as pack, but for now I'm not."</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter if he doesn't accept it!"</p>
<p>"It does to me! I'm not going to be around if I'm not wanted and you better learn that quick. I'm not going to bend over backwards for anyone and I won't be where I'm not wanted."</p>
<p>"What makes you think you aren't wanted around?"</p>
<p>"Sam I am feel emotions as well as hear thoughts and I want you to leave!"</p>
<p>"Isadonia..." He trails off and I feel his shock.</p>
<p>"Go or so help me god I will hurt you even in school property. Jasper." I call out softly in acknowledgment.</p>
<p>"Donia is everything alright?"</p>
<p>"It is now that Sam is leaving so he isn't caught by teachers." I say as I finish the last drag before stomping on my cigarette.</p>
<p>I feel Jasper's amusement before I sit down watching Sam leave the premises. Jasper sits next to me watching him as well while my anger evaporates. Jasper's surprise rolls into me causing me to let out a light laugh. I lean back against the table with a delicate smile on my face.</p>
<p>"How does your anger just dissipate like that? I've never felt someone's anger do that before."</p>
<p>"I'm a bit of a hot head and I'm quick to anger, but once the object of my ire leaves my anger leaves."</p>
<p>"Could that be why you are an imprint to your wolf?"</p>
<p>"Probably. Only it may not be good for that reason because he's a hot head in the same way. His ancestors must believe that we will temper each other, but it could easily do the opposite."</p>
<p>"I don't mean to pry, but what did you mean he hasn't accepted you? I thought there was some kind of pull that pulls the two together."</p>
<p>"Paul is against this because I'm half-vampire and they are meant to hunt vampires. It's ingrained in their body when they phase for the first time and it goes against what he knows."</p>
<p>"You don't want to be around the pack because he will be there and you'll be able to feel his emotions. You don't want him to hurt you by pushing you away because you're tired of that."</p>
<p>"You're very perceptive even though I've hidden that from everyone, but it's also because I need to stand up for myself and what I believe in. We've got to head to class before we're late."</p>
<p>I sling my bag onto my back before walking in a separate direction from Jasper. I make it to Biology to see Bella looking distressed and squeeze he shoulder before going to my seat. The rest of the day is easier once I have calmed down and I have a feeling this will get easier with time. I leave campus early since I have a free period and go to the Rez to meet with my friends for real this time.</p>
<p>For hours I stay at the Rez hanging out with Jake, Embry, and Quill like the old days. I'm calmer once I leave and I make it home once dinner is finished. I'm barely paying attention until my sister shoots me a look as I hear the name. Why is she so curious about the Cullens? I mean I know she's moping about Edward, but what does she want to know about the whole family? I watch my father get upset assuming someone has been talking bad of them and a small smile graces my face.</p>
<p>"I was just curious because they're all good-looking plus Isa has been hanging around them since our first day."</p>
<p>"You've been hanging around the Cullen kids? I didn't expect you to hit it off with them."</p>
<p>"Yeah we met the first day and instantly hit it off. I even went to their house after the Rez that day. I've got to get my homework done, if you'll excuse me?"</p>
<p>They both nod and I quickly do my homework before grabbing a book to pass the time. I hear the two of them go to sleep and smile softly knowing they are okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Snow Day and Horror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been almost a week since Edward left and Bella is starting to drive me crazy. I love my sister, but the constant moping has me on edge. I'm hoping Edward is back soon so she isn't moping and driving me up the walls day and night.</p>
<p>I drive up to school and hear a familiar set of thoughts that has me swinging off my motorcycle quickly. Dad didn't want me to drive today, but I had shown him my snow chains which made him worry less. I hurry over to the group as I see Emmett laughing as I manoeuvre around everyone quickly. I see the bronze hair and run keeping my thoughts from showing what I'm doing. Before he can react I jump on his back startling him and causing Emmett to laugh loudly causing people to turn our way. Rose smiles slightly at my antics while Jasper shakes his head trying to hide his smile.</p>
<p>"Hey Eddie how come I didn't know you were coming back? Didn't I deserve to know you were back?"</p>
<p>"I just got back an hour ago Donia. They said your powers have progressed since I left."</p>
<p>"Ah yes the have. I don't have my wall anymore which means I hear everyone all day plus I feel their emotions, but I've been practising so I'm doing better."</p>
<p>"How are you even still on my back? I'm not holding you or anything."</p>
<p>"I'm a fucking koala, isn't that right Em?"</p>
<p>"Good luck getting her down Edward." He says with a snicker and I hear my sister's truck pull in the parking lot.</p>
<p>Automatically, I turn around causing Edward to turn his head as well. Only he looks away causing me to snicker as she gets out of the truck and I give a small wave. She gives a small wave before noticing whose back I am on. Her eyes go wide and I feel her shock causing me to laugh before I hop down from Edward's back. We head our separate ways to class where the day is boring until I see the snow falling.</p>
<p>I take off into the snow not caring about lunch and grab a snowball before I begin my hunt. I quickly walk forward finding my target and smile wickedly causing Edward to look confused. I put a finger to my lip before launching the snowball at Emmett who whips around. I squeak before he grins grabbing a snowball at the same time as me and he hits me on top of my head. My hair is now soaked and I lob the ball at the unassuming Edward who flinches back in shock. I grab another ball as I hear footsteps behind me and roll away quickly, but I still get hit. I groan before Alice helps me up and I brush the snow off my body before we head to the cafeteria.</p>
<p>I only grab a soda before we sit down to pass the time before our next class. The rest of the day is boring and amusing when Edward is nice to Bella. I get a glare during it when she wasn't looking for snickering during the conversation. We leave class and I groan seeing the snow is now gone. I leave campus for my free period and go home to get things done. That night I actually go to sleep just to pass the time quicker.</p>
<p>I get to school super early the next day and stand next to Edward as we wait for everyone to arrive. He quizzes me on what people are thinking as we see my sister pull up to school. It's still early so I'm not paying attention as I'm being quizzed until I hear a weird noise. I whip my head towards Bella when I hear Tyler's thoughts. Before I can move Edward is over there so I place my hands out and concentrate on stopping the van. I feel the resistance and force myself to make it stop. It slows it for Edward to push himself against it and protect Bella from being hurt.</p>
<p>"Oh Shit...I'm not supposed to do that with people watching." I say as my hands fall to my sides.</p>
<p>"No one was faced this way Donia. Go to your sister." Alice says softly.</p>
<p>I nod with an apologetic smile before taking off across the lot towards the screams. I shove people out of the way and it upsets them until they see who I am. I come from the side and hop into the bed of the truck with ease to peer over in worry. I see Bella and Edward are fine and sigh seeing that they are okay. Edward looks up and nods thanking me in his mind for helping with the van.</p>
<p>"Bells are you okay?"</p>
<p>"I just slightly hit my head is all."</p>
<p>Edward hops over to me and stands with me as they manage to move the van when the ambulance gets here. The EMTs try to check me out until I tell them I wasn't a part of the accident then I hop in the back with Bella. We make it to the hospital and Bella is rushed in while Edward and I walk in. Edward and I turn away from where Bella is taken, but I only go out of curiosity and not wanting to be in a hospital room. He knocks on a door leaving me confused until I see who opens the door. I see Rose inside, but Carlisle is the one who opened the door to the room.</p>
<p>"So, you're a doctor here? That's cool." I say entering and he gives a smile.</p>
<p>"I'll go check on Bella and then all of us can talk after."</p>
<p>I sit next to Rose and somehow she knows I'm not calm from earlier. She turns around with her back to me with a ponytail dangling from her fingertips. I pluck it from her fingers before placing it around my wrist and begin plaiting her hair while softly humming. I undo the plait and redo it once more as I finally calm down when Carlisle opens the door. He motions us out of the room and into the hall where we stand in a circle to talk.</p>
<p>"She's going to be fine, but she thinks we're hiding something. I could see it on her face that she knows something about us is different."</p>
<p>"I'll try my best to stall her as best as I can, but she is incredibly perceptive and I am only stalk her for so long. Somehow someway she might find out."</p>
<p>"It isn't safe for anyone if she finds out!" Edward growls out.</p>
<p>"I know that! I don't want her to find out anymore than you do." I finish softly as I hear Bella's thoughts behind us.</p>
<p>We all turn her way and she looks surprised. She looks my way before her eyes flicker over to Edward causing us to look at him. He sighs before going over to her causing Rosalie to give a soft hiss as I furrow my brow in confusion. I give a small smile before saying goodbye and going home for the evening to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Much Needed Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning I catch my father before he leaves to ask him a question. He looks surprised at seeing me moving around so early on day causing me to give a soft smile. I make a cup of coffee as he reads the newspaper while drinking his coffee.</p>
<p>"Hey dad would it be okay if I go to the Rez today? I'm caught up and won't get behind if I miss one day."</p>
<p>"You promise that you'll be safe if I let you go down there?"</p>
<p>"Always an. I'll just be somewhere out of the way to stay calm after yesterday."</p>
<p>"Alright just stay safe, please?"</p>
<p>"Thanks dad and I'll be with someone the whole time that'll protect me if need be."</p>
<p>He nods and I place my coffee cup in the sink before going upstairs. I change into a black tank top and a pair of jeans shorts before pulling my hair into a messy bun. I run down the stairs and Bella raises an eyebrow as I wave to her before going outside to my motorcycle. I drive quickly to the house where they led me to when we had that meeting. I pull up and see a figure come out and realise who it is by their thoughts.</p>
<p>"Morning Jared. I didn't expect you to be here this morning."</p>
<p>"Come on in Isa. Sam has been waiting for you. He said you surprised him when he went to see you."</p>
<p>The both of us walk into the house where Emily peeks in from the kitchen. She smiles seeing me and waves before going back to what she was doing. I can smell muffins from here and realise she's baking in there probably for the pack. On that thought my eyes scan the room seeing only Jared and Sam. I relax slightly once I realise that he isn't here right now. Sam moves forward making me look right at him and my hair shifts slightly causing his brow to furrow.</p>
<p>"I figured you would be here at some point and your father told Billy what happened to your sister. I have one question though before we talk. Why don't you have a scent?"</p>
<p>"It's part of what I am I would guess. If I had a bloodlust I would be an even better hunter than normal vampires. Luckily I don't seem to need blood to survive."</p>
<p>"That's good to know because it means you're safe to humans. I'm sorry for upsetting you about the situation."</p>
<p>"It's fine Sam. I wasn't really mad at you per say. The wall in my mind that kept me from hearing thoughts and feeling was gone that day. I was on edge because hearing and feeling everyone for the first time was too much. I lashed out instantly in anger at the person who slightly upset me."</p>
<p>"Muffins are ready!" Emily says making Jared follow her to the table.</p>
<p>She sets the plate down and Jared automatically grabs one before devouring it. Emily sighs as she smacks the back of his head when he reaches for another. I laugh lightly moving to the table to sit as Sam comes up behind her. He wraps his arms around her causing a soft smile to appear on my face.</p>
<p>"Jared at least let Isa have a chance to get some first."</p>
<p>"Oh no it's okay Emily. I don't actually need food for sustenance."</p>
<p>"You don't eat human food or drink blood yet you survive?" She says with confusion and a bit of curiosity.</p>
<p>"I'm in a state of suspended animation I guess you could say. I'll never eat and taste what it tastes like. I slowly age, but I can't die from old age."</p>
<p>"So one day everyone you know will die, but you'll still be around after they are gone?" Emily asks as her sadness pulses into me.</p>
<p>"Li, this is something I've made peace with a long time ago. At least I have people now when I need them most."</p>
<p>I take a muffin to calm her and she gives a sad smile watching me eat it. I finish the muffin just as Sam and Jared pick up some. There is a comfortable silence as everyone eats and I know if I could be comfortable here I would be here all the time. I'm broken out of my thoughts when I hear my phone going off. I pull it out and worry enters my chest as I see the caller I.D. that is flashing. I stand up and flit outside before accepting the calm feeling sick.</p>
<p>"Al what's wrong?"</p>
<p>"I had another vision, but it's about tomorrow. You're in what I'm guessing is Biology when you get this shocked and terrified look in your face. Edward isn't here, but I wanted you to be prepared for whatever it is that happens."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Al. I'll see you at school tomorrow."</p>
<p>We hang up and I breathe a sigh of relief that the vision wasn't something horrible. I sit on the steps in front of me before putting my head in my hands. I run a hand through my hair thinking of what could happen, but am unable to come up with a reasonable answer. I shake my head knowing I can only be prepared for what could happen tomorrow and hope I can be strong enough to handle it.</p>
<p>I stand up feeling stressed and know just what to do to melt the stress away. I walk in to see the three munching on muffins Emily made. I lean against the door frame with my head resting lightly on it when Sam looks my way. I heave a soft sigh closing my eyes sagging slightly before taking a deep breath.</p>
<p>"Do you think it's a good idea for you to go to school tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"I can't miss another day and I barley got my father to agree to today. I'm going down to the beach to relax until I go home. Thank you all for allowing me to say what I felt was needed to be said."</p>
<p>"Don't be a stranger Isa! I'd love to have your company anytime you'd want to come by."</p>
<p>"I'll try to come back soon Li." I say before leaving the house behind.</p>
<p>I make it to the beach and staring at the ocean I feel my body relax. The smell of salt in the air has a smile on my face as I kick off my shoes. I hold them in my hand as I walk onto the beach with sand between my toes. I hear a howl and turn to see a wolf hidden in the cliff near me. I give a small wave causing it to move back in shock and I hear the thoughts. I blink surprised as my lips form an "o" before turning into a small smile.</p>
<p>"Whenever you want to talk to me just let me know. I'm willing to talk whenever and if you want Billy can give you my number. That's all I want to do Paul. I hope you have a good day."</p>
<p>I quickly pull on my shoes and get on my motorcycle to get home for the day. When I make it home Bella is out front pacing making me worried. I pull to a stop in front of her causing her head to snap up. Her relief flows into me causing me to swing off my bike before she pulls me in a hug.</p>
<p>"Bells you act like you thought I was dead before I showed up."</p>
<p>"I wasn't sure how you were because you weren't at school at all today. I saw you leave this morning in a rush and thought you went to school, but I got there and you weren't there. Do you have any idea how terrified I was?"</p>
<p>"Bells after yesterday I needed a breather. I have to work through some issues and yesterday scared the hell out of me. My twin almost died right before me and I couldn't go back today. Dad let me skip so that I could gather myself for tomorrow. Why don't we go cook dinner together?"</p>
<p>She nods and both of us enter the house to make dinner before dad gets home. Halfway through I send Bella to do her homework while I finish making dinner. I pull everything out just as I hear footsteps in the front of the house. My father peeks in the kitchen to see me as Bella comes down the stairs. The three of us eat before cleaning up the dishes and saying good night to one another. I spend most of the night preparing myself for tomorrow and give a small smile hearing Edward watch over Bella.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Bloodtyping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning I dress in a black top that says I'M 99% SURE THAT I'M A DISNEY VILLAN paired with my black leather pants and black heels. I go down the stairs before grabbing an apple to eat as I leave. I hear Bella moving around before I make my way outside and leave for school. I make it a bit early and as soon as I'm off my bike Edward has come over.</p>
<p>"I won't be in Biology today considering that are blood typing."</p>
<p>"Thanks for the heads up. Did Alice show you here vision from yesterday?"</p>
<p>"Of course, but we couldn't figure out what causes you to have such emotions. Stay in your toes for anything that could happen."</p>
<p>I nod before Rosalie comes to my side taking my arm in here with a small smile. We walk to class where we have to do a group project which means Rose and I are partners. We begin intensely working on the project even though everyone else is shoving it off until the last minute. We brainstorm together for a bit until we finally get an idea of what we want to do. Only we aren't positive of this is the route we want to take for the assignment. Which is to take a person and highlight something about them in a way that would be surprising. We are also supposed to add something to the drawing that signifies us as the artist. I bite my lip in thought before we turn to one another at the same time.</p>
<p>"How about we showcase someone from behind, but put an emphasis on their hair?" Rose says quickly and only where I can hear it.</p>
<p>"Long or short is the question though."</p>
<p>"I say we go long because the hair itself will stand out. What are we going to put in it to show us though?"</p>
<p>"We can put some kind of jewellery headpiece that is eye-popping to represent you. We can have the hair dyed to show me easily."</p>
<p>"That's perfect and you can come after school for us to work on it tonight."</p>
<p>"I'll tell my dad I'm staying with you so we can work all night if we have to." I say pulling my phone out and texting him real quick.</p>
<p>The bell rings just as I get an answer from him which I show to Rose. She smiles before we go separate ways to get to our classes on time. The rest of my classes bore me and with that being said I think of different images Rose and I could use. None of them seem to be right and I get annoyed that I can't come up with an idea for this. I huff as the bell rings for lunch and I have five drawings that I dislike for the project in my sketchbook. I don't bother with going to the lunch line as I open my sketchbook. I slide it over to Rose as she slides hers my way. It seems we're both having the Sam problem with the drawing for this assignment. In my annoyance, I suddenly realise Edward is not at the table like normal.</p>
<p>"Hey where'd Eddie go? I know he's skipping Biology, but I'd thought he'd be here for lunch."</p>
<p>"Oh he's here alright." Rose says upset and pointing behind me.</p>
<p>I turn around just in time to see my sister walk up to him and realise he called her over. I smirk as I hear Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley's thoughts from Bella's normal table. I don't pay attention to Bella and Edward considering Mike and Jessica are far too amusing to me. Before anyone can react I'm up and walking over to their table with a playful smirk. Mike and Jessica look my way when they hear my heels clicking on the floor. I lean down towards them causing their eyes to widen in shock.</p>
<p>"Mike let me say this right now. Bella can handle herself and you don't have to protect her because I can. Jessica my hair is not obnoxious for your information. I just have the courage to do something daring and the ability to pull it off."</p>
<p>"Have you and Bella had a D.N.A. test taken because there is no way in hell you are twins let alone siblings."</p>
<p>"Just because Bella doesn't say what she thinks doesn't make us any less siblings. She knows how to keep her mouth shut whereas I don't care what you think of me. You may be friends with her, but let us get this straight. Any of you talk about her behind her back I'll fuck you up after school. I would say it was nice to meet you darlin', but I was raised to never let a lie pass my lips."</p>
<p>I turn on my heel as Emmett lets out a booming laugh. I give a smirk as I make my way back to my seat and give Emmett a high-five. I can see Edward roll his eyes at me with a small smile causing Bella to look at me. She gives a small smile before turning to mess with her bottle making me give a soft laugh. That is until I see Alice's vacant expression and her vision plays in my mind as well. I come out of it at the same time as her and blink rapidly.</p>
<p>"Just sit on the front steps unless Esme is home. She'll happily let you in to wait for us."</p>
<p>I nod as the bell rings signalling the end of lunch causing me to grab my bag. I take a deep unnecessary breath before going to Biology and whatever hell might come. I sit in my seat as Bella comes into the room alone and I see Mike standing at her desk. I sigh as she sits down right as our teacher comes in and I realise something. Bella won't be able to handle the smell of everyone's blood in the air and she'll need to go to the nurse. Me. Molina demonstrates what to do and the smell of blood hits me for the first time. Shock and terror run through me as I slam my hand over my mouth and stop breathing, but it's too much. Mike helps Bella leave and I throw my hand up to get excused as well. Thankfully, he immediately excused me as I grab my bag and human run out of the room. I don't stop running until I'm far enough away from the smell. That's when I see Edward carrying Bella with an upset Mike behind him. I speed walk and catch up to them as they leave Mike outside.</p>
<p>"Sorry about that Mike. Don't take any offence to it."</p>
<p>"Uh I was wondering if you'd come to La Push this weekend. A group of us are going and Bella said she's come so you're welcome to come as well."</p>
<p>"Thank you. I'll think about it, but you should go back to class."</p>
<p>He nods and leaves me alone which I am thankful for. I am once again amazed by Jasper's self-restraint around this all the time. Edward comes out with Bella and he nods telling me it's safe to leave for their house. I get on my bike as he manages to get Bella in his car and I drive to their house. I sit on the steps balling my hands into fists so that they will stop shaking. I hear the door behind me open and turn to see Esme standing in the doorway. She gives a small smile that has me up and throwing my arms around her. She makes a noise of surprise before hugging me back and running a hand through my hair. Venom pools in my eyes at the motherly concern pouring out of her into me. I let her go and she leads me into the living room where we sit across from one another. I pull my feet up to my chest and wrap my arms around my knees as her concern flows into me.</p>
<p>"Alice's vision came true today, didn't it?"</p>
<p>"Yes and I wasn't prepared for what happened. Apparently, I have a blood lust as well. Only I've been so careful I've never been around blood and when I smelled it...it was like a truck hit me."</p>
<p>"At least you had enough control to leave instead of hurting anyone that was bleeding. It could mean that if you are turned you'll have amazing control over your thirst. If I were you I would be proud of myself for having that kind of control to leave without injuring someone."</p>
<p>"You're right. I should be proud that I had enough strength to leave. Thank you Esme for making me realise that."</p>
<p>"Anytime sweetheart. The others will be here shortly." She says with a smile before flitting to where she was earlier.</p>
<p>I hear the car drive up and before I can blink Rosalie is in front of me. I give her a small smile and feel her relief finding me calm. The others come in at a slower pace allowing her time to sit down before they enter. I can feel Jasper's careful eyes on me as I mess with Rose's hair causing me to give a crooked smile.</p>
<p>"I'm fine now Jazz. Esme helped me before everyone showed up and I'm a hundred percent calm."</p>
<p>"Carlisle is going to want to speak to you later."</p>
<p>"I guess it's a good thing I made plans with Rose to spend the night. Speaking of that do you want to work on our project Rose?"</p>
<p>"Sure. Follow me and we can get started."</p>
<p>She leads me upstairs where we start brainstorming once more before an idea hits me. I roughly sketch it out before passing the image to her. Her eyes go wide before she moves to a jewellery box on her dresser confusing me until she turns around. In her hands is a piece of jewellery that would lie on someone's head and I gasp at how beautiful it is. I sketch it into the drawing before smiling widely at what we've come up with.</p>
<p>"Was that yours Rose? It's beautiful."</p>
<p>"Yes it was and I thought the same thing when I first saw it. Now though it is tainted with bad memories that I would like to forget." She says softly and I feel her sadness.</p>
<p>Unintentionally, I see everything she is thinking of and venom pools in my eyes as I put a hand to my mouth. Her head is bowed with her back to me so she cannot see my reaction nor is she aware of what I've seen. She places the headpiece away with a soft sigh and turns around to give me a confused look. Before she can move I've pulled her into a hug startling her, but she doesn't push me away. I can feel her surprise turn into realisation as she gently pulls herself from my embrace to stare at me. She ruffles my hair startling me and causing me to unnecessarily blink at her.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry you had to see such things Donia. I forgot that you could read my mind."</p>
<p>"It's alright Rose. I'd rather know more about my best friend and I'm going to tell you something. If he wasn't dead I'd call in favours and have people I know kill him in an incredibly painful way."</p>
<p>We both stand up when we hear a car pull up outside meaning Carlisle is home. We're sitting in the living room when he comes into the house and looks surprised seeing me. He sets his things down before coming over wondering what has happened. His eyes flicker over to Alice for a second before he turns his gaze on me.</p>
<p>"The secret is still safe. We just found out what Alice's vision was trying to show her about me. I was incorrect in assuming that I didn't have a blood lust since I haven't been around blood. They were blood typing today and the smell hit me like a truck to the face."</p>
<p>"That's curious and might explain my theory. I think you mostly turned when the spell was cast on you giving your attributes. Only you don't sparkle because you aren't a complete vampire. I imagine a little bit of venom would almost instantly turn you."</p>
<p>"That does make a lot more sense then what I was thinking this whole time."</p>
<p>He nods with a smile before leaving us in the room alone to process what he said. After that Rose and I go back upstairs to finish drawing our picture. Thankfully, today was Friday so we don't have school again until Monday. Which means that I have to go to La Push tomorrow to look after Bella while she is there. We finish the drawing and both smile at the product before putting it away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>